As is known in the art, it is sometimes necessary for a buyer to return to a seller's factory, as for repair or return, a large electrical cabinet, such as are used to house electrical components as in a data storage system. These electrical cabinets can be relatively tall and heavy. For example, the cabinet may be 78 inches in height and could weigh 2800 lbs. Today, if the seller were to ship an empty cabinet package out to the buyer packaging large enough to accommodate the height of the cabinet, the seller would be charged at dimensional weight rates for shipping a very large, light weight (i.e., empty) package. Further, these cabinets are relatively heavy. In shipping the cabinet, it is highly desirable to rest the cabinet on a pallet. It is also desirable to mount some type of shock absorbing members under the pallet; i.e., raise the pallet from the floor of a truck used to ship the packaged cabinet back to the buyer. Further, in order to move the cabinet upwards/downwards onto/off the raised pallet, a ramp-like structure must generally be used.